


Lust Emeralds

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Furry, Furry Porn, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Sonic Growing a Penis Because of Eggman's Plan Messing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Fox didn’t understand why the Mobian species seemed to lack a sex drive overall. He does some research with Peach and Zelda and Zelda warns Fox it's a slippery slope to be looking into this particular topic. At the same time of the warning, Sonic returns from dealing with Eggman. Something seems off with Sonic and when Fox tries to help him, he gets stuck helping Sonic in a different sort of way relating to his research.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am never making a bet with my friend again. I thought his hatred for Ike was stronger than his love for furries. I was wrong and I'm stuck writing this…and my usual beta doesn't even want to edit this because its furry porn, so if there are mistakes...that's the reason.

Many questions rang through Fox McCloud's mind whenever he looked at anamorphic beings outside of the Lylat system. Why did some animals look different and have different cultures than them? For the longest time, Fox thought he had seen everything due to traveling across the Lylat system. He had gone to different planets and met different kinds of species in his life. When he came to the Smash Brothers Realm to participate in the Smash Brothers tournament, he was proven wrong when he was introduced to the Pokémon that came in all shapes and sizes. Most of the Pokémon species took the form of animals but some were non-animate objects, but overtime…human shaped Pokémon were starting to emerge. Fox wondered how many Pokémon there would be if they kept discovering new regions.

There was one specific anamorphic race that caught Fox's attention though. They referred to themselves as Mobians. This was the name of the species from Sonic's universe. Mobians sounded so alien, but they might as well have been given how unique they were from other anamorphic creatures.

Fox had made a mental note on why the Mobians had caught his eye compared to other anamorphic creatures. The first thing he noted was how the majority of Mobians were shorter than the average human. Sonic was a sixteen year old hedgehog who was 3'3. If the average teenager were that height in Mobius, Fox would hate to see the height of adults. Sonic had said that the tallest friends he had were 5'11 and 6'6, but Fox later learned that Vector was a crocodile so it made sense that he was tall. As for Big the Cat…well…it was in his name to be humongous. The Mobians as a whole were short.

To make up for the fact that they were short and would be easy prey in any other world where animals preyed on one another, they had super powers that allowed them to do things that any other species wouldn't. Sonic was the fastest thing alive and was able to outspeed anything. His fox friend Tails was able to fly with his two tails. His echidna friend Knuckles was able to detect emerald locations as well as glide and dig (even though he was positive that this was an echidna thing in general). Cream the Rabbit was able to fly with her big ears and command her Chao Cheese to attack her foes. Hell, there was another hedgehog named Silver who had psychic powers. The Mobians wouldn't be preyed on without a fight or at least have a good power that allowed them to escape from danger.

There was one thing though that drove Fox up the wall even though he shouldn't be thinking about it. Why didn't these Mobians have any visible genitals? Most anamorphic creatures had the same genitals humans do, so why were Mobians different? Fox took a look at both genders and shook his head in annoyance. The female Mobians obvious had genitals and wore clothes to cover their bodies. However, even if you looked up their skirt, it still wasn't that visible. Male Mobians were an odd case. They wore nothing but accessories, gloves or shoes. They never wore shirts or pants to cover themselves up and didn't need to. They had no penis or testicles to show off and they were completely fine without the male essentials. When Fox first met Sonic, he had covered his eyes thinking that Sonic was running in the nude. The blue blur laughed at him and called him weird before zooming off to introduce himself to the other Smashers.

Why did this bother Fox more than anything else concerning Mobians? Well, Fox found it abnormal that teenagers didn't have sex drives. If they lacked the genitals to please themselves, then it was clear that reproduction wasn't on their mind. There were more teenagers and children in Mobius than adults. Then again, saving the world from the notorious Dr. Eggman seemed to be the number one priority overpopulating the planet. But some of the adults didn't have genitals either…which added more questions on how they even had sex in the first place.

This bugged Fox so much that he decided to do research on it. He needed a companion to help him find the right books though. Most of the Smashers were out though. The person Fox went to was still in the mansion. The leader of Star Fox sighed in relief that the Queen of Hyrule was still around and asked her to accompany him to Smash Library for some research. Zelda enjoyed learning as much as he did, so she didn't see the harm in spending a few hours at the library. Of course, wherever Zelda went, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't too far behind. Peach thought her friends were going out for some tea and tagged along. The trio took the Mii Bus to Smashopolis. Smash Brothers Mansion was far away from Smashopolis for the sole reason that Master Hand didn't want some crazy fans reaching the mansion. It hurt many of the Smashers who had to rely on the bus unless they wanted to hike to Smashopolis or take their own vehicle into the metropolis. Fox wasn't even allowed to use his Exo-Tank or Arwing, so he was stuck relying on a bus for transportation. Zelda could have easily warped them to the library, but she would prefer to spend this time talking than waste her magic to get from point A to point B.

Fox had to tell Zelda what he wanted when they finally reached Smash Library. The Mii Bus was kind enough to drop them in front of the place so they didn't have to do extra walking. Peach was far from amused that they went here instead of a small café where they can drink tea and eat sweets. The Queen of Hyrule told her friend they would eat after they were done researching for a few hours. Fox added that this research was very important to him and would appreciate if she didn't take time away from him today. Disappointed with the red fox, Peach decided to find someone who she could talk to. Her target ended up being the librarian at the entrance of Smash Library.

The librarian's name was Snow White. As her name suggested, she was indeed a princess and the Princess of the Apple Kingdom to boot. Fox had recalled how much trouble she caused for the Smashers in the past. Despite being a beautiful girl with white hair as pale as snow and the most gorgeous pink eyes you could ever lay your eyes on, Snow White was a cold-hearted woman that cared for no one but herself. Given her backstory, it made sense why she was cautious to everyone around her. Upon meeting Corrin though, Snow White had started to open up to him and everyone around her. Because she was not in her world, she was able to calm down and not fear a sudden attempt at her life. She was able to focus on doing what she wanted as long as she stayed in the Smash Brothers Realm. She could focus on her world when she chose to return. Until then, she was the librarian that ate as much information as she could about the universe as well as the fighters from each realm. She had sworn to find information on Corrin and his twin sister Cory if her life depended on it. Corrin's world was the only world that had no information whatsoever, and it served as the ultimate challenge to her. Fox had a feeling she only cared about Corrin because she had romantic interest in him. Bayonetta needed to be cautious if she wanted to keep Corrin to herself.

While Snow White had Peach's hands full, Fox and Zelda went to the middle of the library where books on animals were. This included normal animals that you would see in the human world and exotic ones like the furry species. Mobians did have books about their species as well. Most of them were children's books though and it annoyed Fox how even research done on them were for generic information.

Eventually, Fox would find a well-researched book on the Mobians. He had Zelda to thank for finding the book with relative ease. The book had most of the information that Fox wanted about Mobians. The book was more like a encyclopedia and had sections dedicated to the species from when Mobians first came to be, the life energy of Mobius relying on the Planet Egg and Chaos Energy in order to function and how some of the species evolved with time.

Fox mainly scrolled through the information. He had all the time in the world to do the research and could even check the book out and return it on a later date. The main thing he wanted to know was about the sexual reproduction of the animals. The information was confusing to say the least. Depending on the animal species you were determined if you either laid eggs or got pregnant. The problem was that this only answered questions to Fox about where babies came from when it concerned animals that laid eggs. This didn't answer where the reproductive organs went.

The encyclopedia prioritized stating theories of the Mobians more than giving a concrete answer to Fox's question. From theories about how Dr. Robotnik (the name that Eggman had before he changed it for some strange reason) manipulated the genetics of the animals he captured resulting in some Mobians evolving and others remaining small and generic. There were theories that the amount of Chaos Energy inside one's body could determine how fast or slow a Mobian aged physically. Then there were theories that because Mobians can crossbreed with each other that it not having genitals was a self-defense mechanism.

 _This section about Chaos Energy has the most evidence._ Fox thought to himself as he scrolled through the pages. There were more than fifty pages on Chaos Energy, so Fox felt like it would be a good investment to read this. He would head toward the table and read that particular section. Of course knowing Fox, he would need many hours to go through the entire book. Zelda got more books on Mobius and piled it next to Fox. She too would pursue the knowledge that Fox wanted about Mobius and took a seat next to him. She got a smaller book from the one Fox had and read on the culture of Mobians instead of the Chaos Energy that was the central focus of Mobius.

A few hours would pass before Fox was pleased with the information he learned from Smash Library. Still, it was probably better if he asked someone from Mobius about the biological genetics of Mobians as well as their culture. If Fox could ask Sonic to get Tails so they could talk about it would benefit him greatly. Zelda eyes Fox suspiciously the entire time they were researching. Something about Fox asking about Sonic's culture out of the blue seemed off.

"Fox, why do you need to know this information about Sonic now?" Zelda asked. "You've known him since the Brawl tournament days and now you're wondering about his race?"

Fox scratched the back of his head. He chuckled nervously as he gave his response. "Well, I was kind of worried about Sonic's growth. He has been around for a while, but he ages really slowly compared to me. I was worried that something may be off with him…"

And of course Zelda misinterprets what Fox meant. The protector of the Lylat system was genuinely worried for Sonic's health, but because Zelda hung around Peach too long, she took this comment sexually.

"Fox…you do realize that by saying that, you're going down a slippery slope."

"Huh? Why?"

"You're a twenty-nine year old fox asking about a sixteen year old hedgehog. You know fully well your species preys on hedgehogs. If he's aging too slow to be legal in your world…then you're pushing the boundaries…"

Realizing the implication of Zelda's words, Fox could only roll his eyes in disgust.

"…Peach corrupted your mind." Fox told her simply. "Do you take me as that person who would take advantage of a kid?"

"Not you…but your species is known for tricking hedgehogs. Sonic is lucky he's friends with not one but two different fox species." Zelda replied. "Any other fox probably would have eaten him at this point."

"Sonic is not that stupid." Fox reminded her. "And I'm not someone who would take advantage of people."

"I'm just warning you of what happens if you go down the slippery slope. The aftermath will be ugly."

Fox gave her a shrug. After what happened with Krystal, he wasn't even interested in starting a relationship again unless Krystal took him back (which wasn't going to happen if she was with Panther). He decided it was best to leave with the information he got before things got worse. Zelda might start to pester him more about his "feelings" for Sonic when he was just concerned for the young hedgehog. He also needed to leave before Peach noticed that he was done reading. As much as he loved Peach's afternoon teatime, he wanted to be alone without her high pitch voice hurting his ears. Fortunately, Snow White was a good distraction for Peach. The Princess of the Apple Kingdom was able to have a good conversation about etiquette. Fox would need to make a mental note to thank a certain dragon prince for opening Snow White to talking to other princesses like her later since a distracted Peach meant quiet time for him.

* * *

It wouldn't take long for Fox to encounter Sonic the minute he left the library. The blue blur had zipped past him without saying hello to him. This was normal Sonic behavior. If he were simply running for the sake of running then he would pay no heed to anyone unless he noticed him or her from afar. Fox did notice something about Sonic this time around. Normally, Fox would miss Sonic in a blink of an eye, but today he seemed to be running slower than usual. Fox could only conclude that the blue wonder was in pain. If he was injured, he was noticeably slower even if he was running fast to the average human.

Fox's conclusion seemed to be correct concerning Sonic. When the mercenary decided to pursue Sonic (which was easy to do because Sonic had a predictable running route when he was in this state of mind), he saw that Sonic had now curled up into a ball and was spindashing through the street instead of running. The average person was able to notice that something was wrong with Sonic if he was in a ball instead of running normally. Sonic was able to see even when he spindashed, but apparently couldn't this time around and nearly crashed into innocent citizens that were in his path. People screamed and shouted as Sonic nearly ran over them. They shouted at the hedgehog to watch where he was going, but Sonic didn't even bother stopping in order to apologize to them. Fox shook his head. Sonic would gain more haters if he kept acting like this.

The leader of Star Fox decided to stop Sonic from his spindashing attempts. Due to his predictable pattern, Fox had rushed toward the entrance to Smashopolis. This would take some time though. Fox may have been fast, but he was pursuing the fastest thing alive. If Sonic passed the entrance, he would have been on his third lap around the city while Fox was still charging toward the entrance.

Eventually, Fox would reach the entrance. He actually arrived before Sonic did…or maybe Sonic was just running that third lap around Smashopolis. Fox waited patiently for Sonic. He didn't have to wait long as the familiar "reee" noise was heading his way. Fox moved in the way of the blue blur and placed a hand in front of him as if telling Sonic to stop. Sonic did indeed stop, but it was at the very last second. He groaned seeing Fox in front of him.

"Sonic, you need to be careful where you spindash. You almost hit a lot of the tourists here."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he prepared to spindash again. Fox wasn't going to let him.

"Sonic, what's on your mind? You rarely spindash in the city for the very reason I mention. You're also moving slower than usual. Did you get injured?"

"Gee, how did you know?" Sonic asked. "You know how it is. I just finished dealing with Egghead. I'm not in the best condition…or mood to be dealing with anything. I need to get back to my room."

"…Was running people over the best option though? You did run around Smashopolis a few times."

"I did? Didn't notice."

Fox did not appreciate at how dismissive Sonic was being. He saw that Sonic was trying to hide the apparent pain he was feeling, but the moment he clutched his stomach, Fox had an idea on what happened.

"Are you sure it was Dr. Eggman? It looks like you ate an expired chilidog if you're holding your stomach."

Fox was rather surprised at Sonic's cheeks turning pink at Fox's words. There was nothing embarrassing about this unless Fox was implying that he needed to run to the bathroom. The bathroom was the last thing on Sonic's mind though.

"N-No…I would take that to what Egghead tried to do this time."

"Oh?"

"Jerk was trying to take advantage of the fact that he overheard that most of the Smashers went on vacation. I was going to, but then Tails told me that Eggman was making fake emeralds for his next scheme."

"Fake emeralds?" Fox asked completely puzzled by this idea and how it connected to Sonic's upset stomach.

"Yeah. He was using a strange machine…and he dubbed the fake emeralds "Lust Emeralds" of something of that nature. It was a stupid mind controlling device…"

"So you're feeling the after effects?"

"Probably. I destroyed the machine and tried to smash as many of those fake emeralds as I could. They were filled with some kind of gas though and I inhaled too much. Tails told me overexposure was just making me nauseous and I should take it easy. I was just dizzy when I left Mobius, but now my stomach hurts and my body feels weird…"

Eggman's fake emeralds were probably the main reason why Sonic was feeling sick. It would explain all the oddities that Sonic was having when running around Smashopolis. If it wasn't a big deal, Fox was willing to help him.

"Sonic, I'm willing to take you back if you're hurting so much."

"N-No, I'm fine!" Sonic insisted. "I can run there myself!"

"…That may be true, but I can carry you to the room, so you don't have to run anymore for the rest of the day."

Sonic did like that idea. Most of the Smashers weren't in the mansion, so he wouldn't be teased for Fox carrying him. The same pain hit him again causing Sonic to grit his teeth. Why did the idea of being with Fox hurt so much?

"…Y-Yeah…that's fine…with my speed…it shouldn't take long…"

Sonic was breathing heavily now. It started to make Fox concerned for Sonic's wellbeing. Was it getting worse the longer they talked? If that was the case, they had no time to waste. In the back of Fox's mind, even if he told Sonic he would take him back to the room in the mansion, he didn't specify which room. If Sonic were gravely ill, it would be best to take him to Fox's room. Fox could look up information on Sonic's sickness and be able to treat him from there instead of going to Sonic's room and then being forced to leave to get some medical tools.

Fox got on Sonic's back allowing Sonic to finally take off again. He was moving even slower than before. Fox felt the hedgehog burning up below him. His face was probably turning redder than before. His spines were getting too hot to touch and his body in general was heating up. Fox chose not to say anything to not worry Sonic. However, Fox was feeling his own body get hot for some strange reason. He had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

Fox wastes no time in taking Sonic back to his room after Sonic rushed them over to the mansion. Most of people in the mansion were out for the day. This was one of those days where Master Hand allowed Rosalina to take the Smashers out to whatever galaxy would be a good vacation spot. Fox vaguely heard that Rosalina wanted to take the Smashers to Hot Spring Galaxy. Not everyone went of course. Peach stayed behind to be with Mario even though she tagged along with Zelda and him to go to the library. Zelda wanted time alone to herself and felt like going on the vacation would be counterproductive. The library was too far from the mansion. Sonic wasn't going to run back and get Zelda. If only the other healers were around to help them out. Unfortunately, Dr. Mario went with Rosalina because he was tired of taking care of injured Smashers. Corrin and Rob also went on the Comet Observatory, so they were out of the question, and of course Pit and Palutena weren't around to get an angel medic. Fox would just have to try and help Sonic himself because the few Smashers that were still around (specifically R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch) were the least helpful Smashers in a situation like this.

Fox was one of the few Smashers to have a laptop in his room. You would think that in Smash Brothers Mansion that there would be a lot of technology lying around. It depended on the Smasher really. You won't see anyone from the Fire Emblem realms or the Kid Icarus cast having any of the highly technical items. Fox was certain Pit and Dark Pit didn't have anything of that sort in their room. Palutena was a different story, but she didn't seem to need a computer if she knew about everything (apparently). R.O.B. was always connected to the internet, so if anyone needed to look up something, they would go to the robot for that sort of thing. Fox, Falco and Samus all had computers of sort in order to keep updated in the galaxy. Captain Falcon probably had one too, but he could care less about the bounty and focused more on Smash.

The leader of Star Fox had grabbed his laptop and immediately turned it on. He needed to figure out what was wrong with the blue hedgehog. Fox had originally placed Sonic on his bed for comfort. Sonic ended up curling into a blue ball and refused to come out of it. He trembled and whimpered something under his breath that it was worrying the older male. Was Sonic sick? Did he catch a sickness that only Mobians could catch? Fox needed to figure this out before things got worse.

The best thing about the Smash Brothers Realm was that you could look up any sort of information on certain worlds in a timely manner. Most Smashers couldn't bother to keep up with what was going on in the universe due to prioritizing Smash over the galaxy, but Fox was not one of them. He often kept up what was going on in the Lylat system so he could leave if suspicious activity was going on. Granted, Rosalina patrolled the galaxy on a daily basis, so there was no need for him to go above and beyond. Fox was one of the few Smashers who still held onto his hero duties even if he was in a fighting tournament.

Fox quickly searched up Mobius and news already spread on what had already happened. It didn't take a genius to see that Dr. Eggman was at it again with his plans to take over Sonic's realm and build the Eggman Empire. Sonic and his friends managed to foil his plan again without much difficulty. If that was the case, why was Sonic acting like this? Did the news media miss the side effects of the battle, or did Sonic leave too fast for anyone to realize that anything was wrong?

With the news in mind, Fox quickly searched up any Mobian diseases that only Mobians could obtain. Mobians were a different subspecies from Fox's, so if Sonic caught a sickness only he could obtain then Fox needed to know. To his disappoint, there didn't seem to be any extreme diseases unless it focused on chaos energy. Sonic had brought up that the Chaos Emeralds could potentially make those who use them sick. What Sonic meant was that if the emeralds were corrupted then the person would become bitter and evil and the reverse was true. Sonic's purity allowed him to use the positive energy of the emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. However, Fox was told by some of Sonic's friends that this has backfired on him in the past and Eggman had no problem taking advantage of it. Sonic just needed to be careful when handling the emeralds. The fact all seven Chaos Emeralds were with Sonic was a double edge sword. Sonic could turn into Super Sonic at any given time, but if Eggman played his cards right, he could snatch all seven emeralds up and use them for his evil schemes.

 _I wonder if I could get in contact with Tails._ Fox thought to himself as he browsed through Mobian specific diseases. _Maybe he could help me out._

"Arghhh…guh…"

Sonic's grunts snapped Fox out of his train of thought. He glanced over to the blue blur and noticed how he was tossing and turning on the bed. Because he was in a spiky ball, his spines were tearing at the sheet. Falco was not going to be happy to see the huge mess when he returned. Fox immediately got off the laptop and went over to Sonic. Why was he acting like this?

"Sonic, what's wrong? Did the pain worsen?" Fox asked in a worried tone. He tried to reach out toward Sonic, but Sonic had allowed himself to open himself up so he was no longer curled up into a ball just to slap Fox's hand. "S-Sonic?"

"Uhh…leave…" Sonic growled weakly as he tried to curl into a ball again. He failed this time around and let out a pathetic cry. "Uhh…dammit…"

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…just leave me alone…"

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's wrong. I'm not leaving a friend in this state. You are obviously in pain."

"I'm…fine…" Sonic lied. He let out another painful growl as he turned his body away from Fox. He tried to curl up yet again, but he was only hurting himself even more. "Argh…I'm not fine…this is more painful than what I initially thought…"

"What's going on? Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

"I…" Sonic's voice trailed off. "No…"

Sonic did not sound that genuine. Sonic was a terrible liar, so it made sense that Fox would suspect something was wrong. The fact Sonic was trying to curl up into a ball despite it causing him more pain proved it. What was he hiding?

"Sonic, uncurl yourself."

"What?!"

"Uncurl yourself. You're hurting yourself more by doing that."

"No way!"

"…Sonic…don't make me…"

Sonic made Fox have to play rough. Sonic yelped at Fox suddenly pouncing on him. He tried to curl into a ball completely as a defense mechanism but Fox knew how to get hedgehogs out of their balls. Hedgehogs were vulnerable on the bottom part of their body with no spikes. Sonic had an odd way of curling up so he would be dangerous to touch.

"Come on Sonic! Stop being stubborn!"

"No! Go away!"

The two continued to wrestle with each other before Fox eventually triumphed over the blue hedgehog. Sonic's eyes widened in horror when Fox got him to come out of his protective ball. It didn't help that Fox had his hands on his legs and was forcing them to spread them out. Fox's eyes widened for a different reason.

"S-Sonic…what is that?!"

Sonic looked down at what Fox was staring at and frowned. In the area in between his legs, there was a blue penis sticking upright. Sonic felt his heart stop seeing Fox give him that horrified look. He decided that it was best to keep quiet and avoid eye contact.

"Sonic…why were you hiding this…it wasn't here before…"

At first, Sonic was going to dodge the question and try to run away. However, he was in a position where running away was impossible. His body was hot and hurting and he didn't know how to fix it. Speaking was the only option.

"Uhh…ahh…" Sonic opened his mouth. His voice sounded scratchy suddenly. "Uh…it was the Lust Emeralds…it had to be…there was some liquid inside the fake emeralds and I got it all over me…it was sticky and gross smelling and it tasted awful! I was going to shake it off when I got back, but I started feeling sick. Just now…this…thing showed up and I…"

Fox needed to register what Sonic was saying before he came to another conclusion. Sonic did not seem to know that he had grown male genitals, or if he did know, he was absolutely disgusted by it.

 _To be fair, Lust Emeralds sounds kinky. Perhaps the chemical inside those emeralds caused this sort of transformation._ Fox thought to himself. _From what Zelda said, only when they hit adult age should they even start showing signs of gaining these organs…_  
  
"Uh…what do I do…" Sonic mumbled weakly. "This damn thing hurts so much…and it won't go down. I can't curl into a ball currently with this thing…"

Sonic wouldn't even address his newly grown penis by the correct term. He called his manhood like it was a foreign object that didn't belong on his body. Fox did think that Sonic having a dick in between his legs was uncanny. If it was actually effecting Sonic's movement and was moving him, it needed to be removed. Yet Fox thought that maybe the reason Sonic was hurting so much was because he was suffering from a very bad erection.

"F-Fox…do you know how to get rid of this thing?" Sonic asked in a quiet tone. He sounded rather scared. "I can't go out like this…then all of these questions will be asked and I'll never hear the end of it."

Sonic loved the attention from his fans. What he didn't like was people giving him creepy looks. He already thought it was bad when Amy stalked him and she was only twelve. If old men stalked him while he still had his cock hanging out, he was at a huge risk.

Fox had no idea how to cure Sonic's problem. There was the obvious way of making him cum…but that should not be on his mind. Sonic was as inexperienced as they come. The last thing on the hedgehog's mind would be sex…and yet…he was suffering from a huge arousal that wasn't going to go away unless he took care of it. Removing the erection would only stop the throbbing. It wouldn't stop Sonic from having it around him.

Fox opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. What was he going to tell Sonic? There was literally nothing he could do. Unless he left to find Zelda or wait for Rosalina and Palutena to return, Sonic was stuck in this state. There was always the chance of asking Master Hand, but there would be problems if the right hand got involved. Master Hand had a hard time keeping information like this low profile.

"Fox…help me…" Sonic cried rather pathetically. "It really hurts!"

Fox had let go of Sonic's legs at this point for Sonic to get into whatever position made him comfortable. The hedgehog wanted to sit up, but couldn't even do that. The arousal was making him dizzy. His body desired attention and he didn't even know it. His animal instincts were starting to take over. Green eyes looked over to the older male before him. He groaned as he crawled over to Fox who flinched when Sonic awkwardly touched his leg.

"Fox…please…"

The leader of Star Fox gulped and swore that something was stuck in his throat. His mouth felt watery staring down at the small hedgehog below him. Sonic was begging for his help. This meant he was fine with whatever Fox did to help him relieve him of his cock. The fox part of him was telling Fox to take advantage of this situation. A hedgehog who normally wasn't interested in sex needed it in order to feel better. If Fox didn't help him now, he wouldn't be able to do it again.

"S-Sonic…you are aware that I have no idea how to help you…" Fox muttered. "And I'm not the type of person to take advantage of you…"

"But you do know how to take care of this long thing!" Sonic cried out. "You have one yourself and it's sticking up."

Fox wanted to die. Why was he getting turned on staring at the teenage Smasher? This wasn't right and he knew it. Sonic didn't understand why he was feeling bold enough to tug at Fox's pants. Fox had grabbed Sonic's arm as a warning to not touch him, but Sonic didn't care. He wanted to show that Fox knew how to help him.

"Sonic…no…"

"Fox…"

Sonic was rather clumsy with undoing Fox's belt. Since he didn't wear clothes, he had no idea how to handle something like this. He had seen some Mobians wear a belt despite not having any pants, but Fox's belt was specifically for holding his pants up and for good reasons. Once Sonic got the belt out of the way, he was able to remove Fox's pants with ease leaving him in his underwear.

"Sonic…last chance…" Fox growled. Sonic shivered at Fox's voice suddenly dropping. "If you keep going…I might not be helping you…I might…"

Foxes were natural born predators to hedgehogs. Fox was able to control his urges by the sole fact that he has been able to handle other prey species. Sonic was different. In battle, he got more ferocious than usual. When Sonic ran, Fox chased him down and never let him out of his sight. Sonic was usually overwhelmed by Fox's power and often lost to him in tournament matches. While Fox may have had Sonic's number, the predator-prey relationship they had helped Fox immensely. Outside of Smash, it was somewhat difficult to control by the sole fact that Sonic did some things that got his attention. What Sonic was doing now was pushing him to the limit.

"Fox…I need help…" Sonic mumbled. "I wouldn't ask you if I could do it on my own…"

Sonic's face was flushed at this point. Fox couldn't take it anymore when Sonic successfully removed his trousers. His morals were thrown out the door. He wanted Sonic for himself. Screw helping him.

"See? You have one of these things too. It's sticking up like mine. How do you get rid of it?"

"…There are many ways for my cock to go down…" Fox began. Sonic looked up toward Fox and noticed the strange look he was giving him. It made him shiver but it made his dick throb as well. "For starters, you can put your hands around my cock and start stroking it. You're good with your hands, so I think you can do that correctly."

"W-What? Are you saying I can't?" Sonic questioned. "I can do anything you ask me to do…"

Sonic may have said that, but he didn't exactly know what he was doing. He blushed looking at the furry cock that Fox had. Stroke his cock was what Sonic was ordered to do. Gulping, he placed his hands around Fox's cock. Fox flinched at Sonic's touch. The first thing Fox realized was that Sonic still had his gloves on. He wanted to order Sonic to take his gloves off, but that would be a difficult task. Sonic wasn't going to remove his gloves or shoes without a fight. They would reveal parts of his body that no one else has seen before.

"You going to remove those gloves?"

"No way."

Fox left it at that. He watched as Sonic stroked at Fox's cock. For someone who liked to do things fast, Sonic was noticeably slow when relieving his partner. Sonic had no idea how to do a handjob. He was already holding gripping onto Fox's dick too hard as he attempted to move his hands up and down the shaft. Sonic groaned knowing he wasn't doing this correctly and didn't know what he was doing wrong. As much as this turned on Fox, he wasn't being as stimulated as he would have liked.

"Your gloves-"

"No."

"…At least be gentle with your grip. If you can't do that with mine, how will you be able to do this to your own cock?"

Sonic sighed as he loosened his grip on Fox. He gave the older male an unsure look before starting again. His hand would touch the tip of Fox's dick causing him to breathe harder than usual. Sonic wondered if that was a good sign and started to pull down until he was at the base. In the back of the hedgehog's mind, he commented how big Fox was underneath.

 _But this is an adult's penis…something I'll get when I'm older._ Sonic thought grimly to himself. Fox's penis was nothing like the one that had grown on him. He started to stroke a little faster when Fox ordered him to pick up the pace. Carefully, Sonic gripped on the furry dick and pulled the skin down at a few points to get a reaction. Fox held in his grunts, so he could keep some of his dignity. He wasn't going to cum from just a handjob.

"A-Am I doing this right?" Sonic asked. Fox noted how shy he sounded when he asked.

"Yes…you're doing good…but I need something else."

"H-Huh? What is it?"

Fox grabbed at Sonic's hands and made him stop confusing him greatly. Fox would have questioned his morality for the next order, but he could care less at this point. Sonic was right where he wanted him. He was going to obey him like a good kid, and that's all he needed.

"Another way to handle my cock is to suck on it."

Fox couldn't help but laugh at Sonic's face becoming as red as a tomato. Did it ever occur to him that sucking a cock was a thing…or was Sonic that "innocent".

"Oh…I…see…"

"If you can't picture it, think of sucking a Popsicle. Just don't use your teeth."

Sonic wondered if he should do this. Looking up toward Fox, he shivered looking at him. He looked over to Fox's hard cock and sighed. He had to put that big thing into his mouth.

_But you want to taste him. You always did._

Sonic paled at another voice speaking to him. There was no second voice inside of him. That was his own thoughts encouraging him to obey Fox. He didn't know what to think.

"If you want me to demonstrate-"

"No it's okay. I can do it…just watch."

Sonic took a deep breath before he opened his mouth wide. Not knowing how to exactly handle this, he forced himself to take Fox's entire cock inside his mouth. The moment the head hit the back of his throat, Sonic pulled back immediately completely taken by surprise.

"W-Wha…"

"You can't just take it in on one go. You got to do it slowly. Of course…" Fox snickered seeing the stunned expression Sonic had on. "Are you surprised that your big mouth can't fit my large cock inside of it?"

The redness of Sonic's cheeps deepened. "D-Don't tease me…I don't…" Sonic stopped himself from admitting he didn't know what he was doing. He needed to go along with it. "I knew that! I was just…taken by surprise at the size…that's all…"

Sonic glared at Fox who returned a cocky smile back at him. It made the hedgehog want to bite Fox for being a jerk to him. He glanced at Fox's cock again that was already covered in his saliva. This time, Sonic softly blew on the tip of the penis before putting it back into his mouth only slower. The feeling was so foreign to him, but at the same time, it felt so right. He moaned as he tried to take as much cock into his mouth as possible. He imagined if the penis was a Popsicle like Fox said and attempted to wrap his tongue around the length. If he weren't successful at doing that, he would allow the cock to bounce on top of his tongue. He was careful not to bite down on Fox's manhood. He shyly looked up at Fox.

"Don't even think of talking with your mouth full." Fox stated before Sonic tried to talk. "Just focus on me and my needs now."

Sonic obeyed and started bopping his head back and fourth. He quickly picked up the pace realizing right away that Fox wanted him to go fast. Fox eventually gripped the back of Sonic's head and urged him to deepthroat him. Sonic made a pathetic cry as he was forced to take in as much as he could. Fox should have been more considerate of his partner's wellbeing, but the one thing going through his mind was the desire to cum.

The hedgehog was incredibly sloppy with how he was handling the blowjob. He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary besides moving his head back and fourth. He didn't know how to use his tongue to pleasure his partner and he didn't know what would turn his partner on even more. A trail of saliva started to drip from the hedgehog's mouth and dripped onto the sheets. Sonic wasn't as much as sucking Fox's cock as he was slurping it. He shut his eyed tightly as he adjusts himself below the older male.

"Sonic, I'm close." Fox suddenly warned. Sonic's opened his eyes confused. "I'm going to cum inside your mouth. Prepare to swallow it."

Sonic tried to pull away when Fox gave the warning. He didn't know what was coming, but he wasn't ready for what was coming up next. Fox pulled Sonic as close to him as possible as he released came.

Sonic thought he was choking on the semen that poured down on his throat. He pulled away immediately in order to cover his mouth. By doing that though, Fox ended up squirting the rest of the sticky fluid on his hand and face. Sonic groaned at how disgusting Fox was being while he swallowed his seed. Once the hedgehog completed that difficult task, he ended up coughing.

"Uhh…gross…" Sonic grumbled. "How do people like this sort of thing? It's too salty…"

Sonic glared weakly at Fox when he laughed at Sonic's comment about what his semen tasted like. Even though Sonic was insulting him, his cheeks were still very red. He wanted to get rid of the sticky substance on his hand and his face. Without thinking, Sonic started licking the semen off his gloves. Since he couldn't see where the cum was on his face, he tried using the saliva from his gloves and wiped his face hoping to get it off of him. He ended up smearing some of it across his cheek. Feeling that he made it worse, Sonic tried licking whatever he could that was on his lips failing to realize that he was making an erotic sound while doing this. He also failed to see how badly he was affecting Fox.

Fox could not care about logic and reasoning at this point. The predator side of him was coming out and that side of him was telling him to take Sonic now. Sonic gasped at Fox's sudden aggression as he was forced back onto the bed on his belly. Sonic weakly looked over to Fox who had already removed his gloves for this specific occasion. He knew his ass was up in the air and wanted to put it down, but Fox wouldn't let him.

"Sonic, this might hurt a little, but I have to prepare you first."

Sonic only nodded his head slowly. He chose not to talk. He didn't want to give away that he was nervous and aroused at whatever Fox was going to do. The teen hedgehog only heard a few stories about how sex was supposed to work…but Sonic had always doubted Pit's stories simply because a Mobian and an angel didn't have the same reproductive organs. Then again, Sonic was noticeably lacking a penis before and always got disgusted at these types of conversations concerning sex. Now that he was at the mercy of his crush, Sonic wished he knew how to help Fox from his position.

Fox had lubricant in his drawer next to his bed. It should be essential for almost all the Smashers to carry lubricant and condoms with a few obvious exceptions. If Fox was in the right mind, he would have taken the condoms out along with the lube, but Fox just took the bottle. Since they were both males, there would be no risk of pregnancy. The leader of Star Fox literally dumped whatever was left on the bottle on his hands and coated it with the wet substance. There was more than enough lubricant to prepare the young hedgehog.

Sonic jumped as a single finger poked his small hole. He immediately tried to get up, but Fox held him down. He started to panic and tried to curl up into a ball again.

"Sonic, calm down! You need to prepare yourself."

"Shit! Fox, that's cold!" Sonic hissed. "You didn't tell me that!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is cold. This will also feel weird, but I need you to bear with me."

Sonic didn't want to, but he needed to cooperate with Fox to make the pain go away. Fox waited for Sonic to stop resisting before he slowly poked at Sonic's entrance again. Slowly, Fox inserted a single digit inside of him. Again, Sonic jerked at the coldness and strangeness of this whole thing. He never put anything up his ass before. He didn't think it was possible. Compared to everyone else, Mobians had small holes that were almost invisible that you might as well say they didn't exist. All animals had one for the purpose of bowel movements. Yet, here Sonic was feeling this odd sensation from Fox moving his index finger inside of him.

"Does it hurt?" Fox asked.

"N-No…keep going…" Sonic gasped.

Fox waited for Sonic to settle down before he inserted his middle finger inside of him. Fox's ears twitch hearing the blue hedgehog moan from the second digit being forced into him. Sonic was shaking quite badly from the sensation. The older fox waited for Sonic to adjust to this as well before he started to push in deeper and create scissor motions the further he went in. Sonic opened his mouth to say something but a sound he could not recognize escaped him. Fox licked his lips at the sound Sonic was making. He wanted more of that. He needed Sonic to make these soft cries that he would never make in any other situation. He wanted to see Sonic be at his absolute mercy.

Impatiently, Fox took his fingers out causing Sonic to groan at the loss of something inside of him. He turned his head to see Fox already getting in position to screw him into the mattress. Sonic's face was as red as Knuckles' skin. He wish his heart wasn't pounding seeing Fox's menacing figure over him.

"Sonic, I'm going in now. You need to prepare yourself."

At least Fox had the audacity to warn him before he decided to get rough with him. Fox did not hesitate to shove his cock up Sonic's entrance. If Fox just put the tip in slowly, Sonic might have been able to handle the upcoming pain. Instead, Fox shoved his cock into him rather forcefully. His animal instincts were taking over and he was at the limit of taking things nice and slow. Sonic let out a scream at the horrible pain he felt when Fox went into him. He wanted to keep screaming but Fox had forced him to put his head down so he screamed into the pillow below him. Tears threatened to fall down his eyes at the immense pain he was feeling. Nothing hurt as much as this infiltration. None of Eggman's inventions or the enemies he had fought didn't hurt him as much as this. The blue speedster wanted to stop immediately. He wanted Fox to pull out and forget he ever asked for this.

Fox didn't move at all though. He knew he messed up by going too fast. Sonic was trembling underneath him and he hadn't even started yet.

"S-Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic didn't respond immediately. The initial pain would go away leaving Sonic in this uncomfortable state. He would raise his head and snarl at Fox for making him hurt this bad.

"Asshole! That hurt!" Sonic snapped. "You didn't tell me it would hurt this bad!"

"S-Sorry…I went in too fast…you usually like things done quickly."

"No-no-no-no-no! If it was going to hurt that badly, go slow! Slow you idiot! You're big and I'm small! You think I would be able to take everything in one go?"

"On the contrary…yes." Fox answered truthfully as he looked down at the teenage hedgehog. "Even though it hurt, my dick went in all the way."

Fox wanted to make a joke that he couldn't believe that Sonic was a virgin, but he felt it wasn't necessary. Sonic was still trying to put on a tough guy act even when he had no way of resisting him. The last thing Fox wanted was to confuse Sonic on why something so big fit so well into him.

"I'm going to move now." Fox warned him.

Sonic shot him a fearful look when given the warning. He didn't think he was ready for more pain. However, this process was supposed to be pleasurable. Maybe it wouldn't hurt…

Sonic regretted thinking that when Fox started thrusting inside of him. He let out a yelp as the large cock inside of him started to mess him up. Even if Sonic begged for Fox to stop now, he wouldn't do it now. Fox was already feeling the immense warmth being inside of him. Hell, Sonic was so tight that Fox might have came right there if he didn't have self-restraint.

Fox made sure to not hit Sonic's prostate immediately. He was able to go all the way in immediately, but he wanted the gradual build up. He made careful thrusts to allow Sonic's body to adjust to the foreign object inside of him. Sonic's growls were only muffles as he forced his head into the pillow so he wouldn't be that loud. His pride was still there despite begging Fox for help. He wasn't going to become a stereotype bottom and moan for the dick inside of him. Alas, that was only failing because the pain was slowly going away and being replaced by pleasurable sounds that still came out as muffles. Fox needed to get Sonic to get his mouth away from the pillow so he could hear Sonic's voice.

"Sonic…look up." Fox ordered.

Sonic shook his head. He didn't want to. Fox did not need Sonic to act disobedient now. Fox slammed into Sonic's prostate as punishment for the young teen ignoring his orders. Sonic didn't know what to expect when that sweet spot was hit. He needed air. He raised his head up in order to breathe but a breathtaking gasp escaped his lips instead.

"Like that Sonic." Fox said seductively. "Keep your chin up. I want to hear your voice."

"W-What? Why? Gahh…"

Fox slammed into him again causing Sonic to tighten his grip on the bed sheets. This felt amazing, but he didn't know how to say that to Fox without sounding like an idiot. Alluring sounds were the only thing that Sonic was hearing and he hated it. Despite not being reduced to this defenseless state, Fox was making him feel so good. Fox's large cock inside of him was making his inside stirs. His heart was beating too fast for his liking. He wanted Fox to go as fast as his beating heart.

The mercenary thought the same thing. Sonic whimpered for Fox to speed up. Fox had no problem going faster. He also didn't mind going hard on him as well. Sonic's walls were so tight. The hedgehog's reactions were just as good. The blue speedster was a virgin and his first time reactions were a sight to behold. Fox wanted to interrupt Sonic's moans with a powerful kiss. He focused on the task in front of him and decided to wait until later.

"Ahhh…Fox…so…ahh!"

Sonic couldn't form coherent sentences anymore. When he tried to, his moans would cut him off. Fox's growls progressively got louder as he was near climax. He was ready to claim the hedgehog for himself. The hotness was at its peak for Sonic as well. His cock was ready to squirt out. Fox started to slow down confusing the hedgehog greatly. He reached out and grasped at Sonic's needy cock and started to stroke it. Sonic gasped at large hands stroking at his manhood and came too quickly in Fox's hands just from a few strokes. Fox would have been disappointed with Sonic for finishing up before him. However, it was in Sonic's nature to do things quickly. Fox was ready to cum as well. He had the option of pulling out and cumming all over the hedgehog's spines, but he was aware of how hard it was for a hedgehog to clean their spines up. When they couldn't reach their spines, they would shed them, but the fume would become unbearable. So it was best to cum inside if Sonic wanted to hide this sexual act.

"Sonic, I'm going to cum inside of you…" Fox snarled. "Prepare yourself."

Sonic didn't register what Fox said to him. The pleasure he felt from cumming with the cock he received was too much. He could still feel the large penis slamming into his prostate, but his energy had already left him. He let out weak groans as if approving of Fox's actions. Fox thrusted a few more times before he let it rip inside of his younger companion. Sonic's eyes widened in horror feeling a hot liquid fill him up. Fox's groans caused Sonic's heart to flutter as he Fox marked his territory. He weakly called out Fox's name along with other words that Fox couldn't make out seeing as how Sonic's face was back into the pillow. The leader of Star Fox held Sonic in place as he made sure to not spill a drop on the sheets. This was proven to be a difficult task as Sonic's small body wouldn't be able to hold up the semen that was stored inside of the furry cock. As Fox pulled out of the hedgehog, the semen leaked out of Sonic's small hole. Fox was still squirting though and still ended up squirting at his partner's legs. Sonic shivered feeling the sticky substance on his legs.

"F-Fox…" Sonic mumbled. That was all he could say. His body was acting up again. The negative inside of him was spiraling out of control. It was making him feel drowsy. That same energy would be hitting Fox as well as the older male had collapsed on him. "Fox…"

"Sonic…you did…good…" Fox muttered.

Sonic didn't want Fox to fall asleep on top of him. Fox wouldn't. He would roll to Sonic's side before suddenly passing out. Sonic would blame the negative energy coming out of him as the reason that both were ready to hit the lights. What did Eggman put in the Lust Emeralds to make Sonic feel like this? Was this meant to be a trap of sort? Sonic wouldn't know or care. All he knew was that once he closed his eyes once he rolled to his side, he ended up falling asleep next to Fox.

* * *

The two Smashers ended up sleeping for the remainder of the day. When Fox woke up, it was past midnight. Fox was glad that Falco didn't return. He would have seen the two snuggling in the bed and Fox wouldn't hear the end of it. Of course, the first thing the leader of Star Fox noticed was that his companion wasn't even in his bed. Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Fox shot up from the bed and looked around. He panicked assuming the worse had happened to his hedgehog companion.

Fox's ears twitched hearing the water in the bathroom run. He instantly calmed down realizing that Sonic was okay. The blue wonder was in the shower. After falling asleep, it would make sense that he would try to wash the sticky fluids off of him. When Fox woke up, Sonic was pretty much done with the shower. Sonic would re-enter the room with a towel around his neck. Fox thought that Sonic would wrap the towel around his waist, but the mercenary was glad he didn't. He was able to see that the penis that was stuck in between Sonic's legs was gone now.

"You awake now Fox?" Sonic asked him.

"Y-Yeah…Sonic…what happened. Your penis…it's gone."

Sonic smiled cutely at this. "Yep, and I have you to thank for that."

"But…how?"

"Don't know. I guess it was a temporarily thing after all."

"I…see…"

The room fell silent as Sonic used the towel to dry his spines. Fox pondered on why Sonic's genitals disappeared after climaxing once. The leader of Star Fox had a hypothesis based on his research and assumed that Mobians avoided sexual encounters at a younger age because of how unattractive they would look. If Sonic's penis was hurting him that much do to arousal, then the pleasure must have been extreme for him. If Sonic wasn't wishing for that to happen again (or wasn't interested and was forced to grow a penis) then with some magical ailment that was in Mobius, the genitals would disappear. Then again, Sonic's explanation of the Lust Emeralds gave the impression that the negative energy stored inside his small body was what generated the penis in the first place.

 _But does having an orgasm really remove that negative energy?_ Fox asked himself. _I mean…he doesn't have it anymore…but…_

"Fox?"

Fox zoned out, so when Sonic's voice entered his zone, he jumped seeing where the blue hedgehog was. Sonic had crawled back onto the bed and onto Fox's lap. Fox felt the blood rushing to his groin again. Sonic should not be doing this now.

"W-Woah!"

Sonic snickered at Fox's reaction. If Fox was paying attention, he would have seen that the blue speedster was blushing madly as if the lust was still stored inside his body.

"…You won't tell anyone about what happened, right?" Sonic asked him. "I mean…I don't want people to start looking at me differently. I still…"

Fox blinked wondering what Sonic was going to say before he trailed off. Sonic got off the older male and lifted his legs up. Sonic was pushing his limits yet again when he showed Fox his hole. While it was still hard to see, Fox did notice that it was slightly bigger than it originally was.

"Umm…because of you…people might actually see this if they're being perverted…" Sonic murmured. "People already have scary ideas about my body…and I rather them not have their sick theories confirmed."

"Is this your way of telling me to take responsibility?"

Fox was good with getting straight to the point. Sonic closed his legs almost immediately. The older Smasher was the one smirking now. The usually cocky hedgehog was a blushing mess in front of him. Maybe his hormones were still reacting despite being satisfied a few hours ago.

"Well…that is…" Sonic trailed off again. "Well maybe…I just don't want Tails or anyone else knowing what I did with you…"

"I can keep my mouth shut, but I do want something from you in return."

Sonic's ears perked up. What did Fox want from him that he didn't already have. Fox had taken his "sacred" virginity before he hit eighteen. Was there more to this?

"What is it Fox?"

"Since I'm taking responsibility for you as the one who claimed you…I want you to be mine."

Yep, Fox was very good with his words. Sonic's jaw dropped at Fox's bluntness. The blue hedgehog turned his head away. He didn't utter a word.

"That's the only way I'll keep quiet." Fox told him. "You are right. If word gets out about that unfortunate accident, then that means I'll be in trouble too. What happened today will stay between us as long as you stay by my side."

"Pervert." Sonic answered rather quickly. "You have no filter…do you Fox?"

Fox would have said something but Sonic had crawled back into his lap. Sonic hesitated on what he wanted to do next. Eventually, he decided to muster up the courage and wrap his arms around Fox's neck. He shut his eyes tightly as he puckered his lips. Fox wasted no time in stealing a kiss from the younger male. The kiss was short and sweet, but that was the confirmation Fox needed from the blue wonder.

"…That's my answer." Sonic told him simply when they pulled away. "I trust you Fox. Don't make me regret coming to you for help."

Fox laughed as he allowed the young hedgehog to snuggle next to him. "You can count on me Sonic."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 11559 words. Never again will I write furry porn. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I swear this is the worse type of fic to write a headcanon about Mobians, but I feel like I do need an explanation on why I steer away from any sort of Sonic porn. As pointed out, Fox and Sonic are both anamorphic creatures, but it's easier for Fox to have sex realistically because he and the Star Fox cast wears clothes. The male characters in Sonic don't have any sort of clothes besides gloves, shoes and other accessories. The female characters have dresses or outfits that allow them to cover themselves up. Most of the Sonic cast in general are also teenagers or young children, so I came up with the headcanon that children and teenagers simply do not have any genitals needed to reproduce until they become adults. There are a few exceptions like Vector and Big but Vector is a reptile and how reptiles reproduce is different from mammals. Big only cares about Froggy (and no one wants that cat to reproduce anyway). You also had Shadow who is an adult but was created, so he doesn't have any genitals in general.
> 
> This leaves the point though that Sonic is just not interested in sex, but when he turns eighteen, its possible for him to gain genitals for sex. Of course, every Mobian has a hole used for bowel purposes (and not sex), but this is the only sex act that Sonic could participate in if he was on the receiving end to anything. He just wouldn't be able to orgasm because he lacks a dick to be able to feel the same pleasure as his attacker. This is where the Lust Emeralds come in. These emeralds take any sort of infatuation with someone and twist it thus speeding up the process of gaining genitals. This is bad for Sonic since the Lust Emeralds are filled with negative energy. This is why the process is painful and only when he is relieved of his lust does the penis go away.
> 
> 2\. Eggman's reason for using the Lust Emeralds stems from wanting to control the Mobians through a mind control ray. Lust Emeralds don't have to be used sexually. Eggman could use it to control the hormones inside a Mobian and twist it so that he could control them. Sonic easily destroyed the Lust Emeralds, but he was exposed for too long and clearly affected by it due to the negative energy taking over the lust in Sonic's heart that yearns for Fox. Fox treats Sonic like a kid and Sonic has a crush similar to Amy's crush on him. Sonic insists he just wants the respect he deserves when in reality he wants more than that, but he's too stubborn to admit it. The Lust Emeralds took that desire and sped up his genetics and it only went away after he got what he wanted.


End file.
